iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
GONE
GONE is the fourth single of ionnalee for EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN and is recognised as the full version of fan favorite "papachoo" heard in the fourth iamamiwhoami; prelude video "13.1.14.4.18.1.7.15.18.1.1110". It is Chapter 8 of the series. Music video observations We see a head shot of Jonna Lee with white, chalky makeup and red markings on her face that appear to be wounds. The scene switches and we see Lee lying on the floor in dimly lit room as drops of liquid fall on her face, waking her up. She slowly lifts herself as roots sprawl along the floor inching towards her frail body. She moves across the room as she tries to go against the strong winds bellowing. A thick, white liquid drops on her body and we now see her with a plaster cast covering her chest as white dust envelop the room while she motions, breaking it away. Another scene switch and we are greeted with Lee standing before water with plaster cast molds of body parts hang on the trees. We backtrack to previous scenes. The video ends with a man in all white clothing urinating by a vent along the wall of a red shack, which turned out to be the very same liquid that had fallen on Lee's face. Notes * A similar red shack previously seen in the sixth iamamiwhoami; prelude video 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383 makes an appearance. * Roots sprawling on the floor is similar to the sixth iamamiwhoami; prelude video 23.5.12.3.15.13.5-8.15.13.5.3383. * The inclusion of the urinating scene is a possible reference to Mandragora/Mandrake/Alruin growing from the soil in which urine and semen from hanged criminals fall on — imagery prevalent during the iamamiwhoami prelude and bounty era. * The white plaster cast fluid dripping is similar to a scene from the second iamamiwhoami; prelude video 9.1.13.669321018. Trivia * The black leather armour shoulder pad she is wearing is made by COMME des GARÇONS. * The iamamiwhoami remix features the sample from the video 20101001. Single * GONE — 4:37 * GONE (iamamiwhoami remix) — 3:33 Credits Video * Music and performance: ionnalee * Visual written and directed by: ionnalee and John Strandh of WAVE * Made in visual alliance: COMME des GARÇONS * Cinematography: John Strandh * Edit: Jonna Lee * Post production: John Strandh * Visual Effects: Evelina Åström of CHIMNEY * Graphic design: Jacob Hulmston * Production: To whom it may concern. * Producer: Jonna Lee * Additional production: Matilda Kumlin, Beatrice Johansson * Production assistant: Adam Cronstedt, Matilda Munthe Gottberg * Camera technician: Viktor Kumlin * Gaffer: Edvin Strandh * Choreography: Jonna Lee and Matilda Bilberg * Choreographic supervisor: Tove Skeidsvoll * Made with support from: Ljud & Bildmedia, CHIMNEY, Adrian Joffe, Daniel Thisell, Jacob Hulmston, Daniel Rengifo-Molina, and Ghost Lyrics Release history Charts External links Single * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon * Genius * Bandcamp iamamiwhoami remix * To whom it may concern. SHOP * YouTube * iTunes * Spotify * Amazon * Genius Category:Ionnalee Category:EVERYONE AFRAID TO BE FORGOTTEN